


Magical Kiss

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15048317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Originally Posted here; https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/15040982





	Magical Kiss

Ever since Robb Stark came out as gay to his best friend Theon Greyjoy. He kept asking; ‘Do you have a boyfriend?’ Of course Robb didn’t. He had a crush. A crush on his cousin.

There was no way that was acceptable in New York, New York. ‘It’s cold,’ His cousin Jon said, ‘Yup,’ Robb replied; Jon almost grabbed his cousin’s hand. But didn’t, ‘Sorry,’ Their fingers barley brushed. ‘I have this thing,’ Jon said walking away.

‘Jon, wait! I need a date!’ Robb yelled, ‘Can’t Theon do that?’

‘I need show him, I have a boyfriend,’

‘I’m your cousin,’

‘I know, which makes it more scandalous,’

 

Jon was filled with rage. ‘Yeah, no,’ ‘Please?’ Robb asks. ‘I—,’

‘I what?’

They heard footsteps, ‘Quick kiss me,’ Robb whispered, ‘Is that your cousin?’ Theon asks. Shit, thought Jon, ‘Yes, yes he is,’ They were engaging in incest in public.


End file.
